For example, when manufacturing an organic EL display apparatus, switching elements such as TFTs are formed on a support substrate and depositing an organic layer corresponding to each pixel is deposited on an electrode of the switching element. The organic layer is sensitive to water and cannot be etched. Therefore, the deposition of the organic layer is performed by arranging a vapor deposition mask and the support substrate (a substrate for vapor deposition) so as to overlap each other, and then by vapor-depositing an organic material through an opening of the vapor deposition mask. It results in that a necessary organic material is deposited only on the electrode of necessary pixels. Unless the substrate for vapor deposition and the vapor deposition mask are arranged as close as possible to each other, it is not possible to form the organic layers only in a precise area of the pixel. Unless the organic material is deposited only in a precise area of the pixel, the display image tends to blur. Thus, a magnetic chuck is used to be close to the substrate for vapor deposition and the vapor deposition mask together by using a magnetic substance for the vapor deposition mask and interposing the substrate for vapor deposition between a permanent magnet or an electromagnet and the vapor deposition mask (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).